Because the milling cutter must use different cutting tools to cut different profiles on different workpieces, it is required to provide adjustment for the pressure pad and for the chip breaker shoe.
This is conventionally done by arranging the pad and shoe on brackets with provision for manual adjustment via guide slots and clamping screws both parallel to and perpendicularly to the bedplate. Adjustment is carried out by effecting each independent adjustment in turn and several times until the right combination of perpendicular and parallel movements is hit upon. The process is time consuming and only as accurate as the skill of the operator allows, and can lead to scrap components.